


Kotenok

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Lime, M/M, Viñeta, What If...?, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: «¿Qué haces Kotenok?» Aquellas eran las palabras que desde hacía tiempo había estado recibiendo Tony Stark por parte de cierto soldado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de sus respectivos autores.

Se encontraba en la comodidad de la sala, si, aquella en la que había comenzado todo el desacuerdo y, en la que hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, se postraba ahí alrededor de sus botellas de alcohol y de cualquier otra sustancia, no iba a mentir, también había llegado a ese punto, pero, para su suerte, se sentía por fin bien consigo mismo.

Y todo eso, por un mensaje que había llegado tan solo un día atrás.

«¿Qué haces Kotenok?» Lo leyó una vez más con los ojos entornados y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, desde hacía muy poco recibía ese tipo de mensajes, español mezclado con ruso, Rhodey y el chico-araña –Costumbre que le había quedado de decir así a Peter Parker por supuesto – Estuvieron creyendo que, todo este tiempo, se trataban de mensajes de texto hechos por la mismísima Natasha Romanoff, ¡hasta inclusive pensaron por un instante que ellos dos estaban saliendo! No iba a mentir, aquella pelirroja era bastante sensual y de un cuerpo voluptuoso, pero no se trataba de ella, claramente no.

Unas frías manos se apoyaron en sus hombros firmemente haciéndole dar un pequeño salto, sacándole seguidamente de sus pensamientos.

Miró lentamente hacia arriba para encontrarse con los dueños de aquellas manos.

 

—¿Qué haces Kotenok? —Preguntó en una voz calmada Bucky Barnes vistiendo tan solo una musculosa de color gris y unos pantalones cortos negros, señalando de esa forma que había pasado la noche allí, encontrándose con los ojos que Stark, perdiéndose en ellos, como siempre lo hacía.

 

Había acostumbrado a irse con Anthony sin decirle nada a su amigo Steve ni a nadie más, no porque no quisiera decírselo o tuviera temor del que dirá ¿Temor? ¿Él? ¿James Buchanan Barnes? Gran chiste. Simplemente, no sentía de decirlo, prefería darse esa “escapada” y quedarse un tiempo con Stark, desde una noche, hasta varios días, antes de volver cada uno por su lado junto a sus vidas normales, que solo eran interrumpidas por minutos gracias a aquellos mensajes.  
Tony no se hizo esperar, giró la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el Soldado de Invierno, tomándolo de su ropa y, con un deseo que parecía estar aguardando desde hacía buena parte de la mañana, lo tiró con él al sofá, cayendo encima suyo y robándole al instante un deseoso beso. Se había vuelto totalmente adicto a ellos, como a sus labios, aquellos que mordió con ansiedad y gula.

Bucky disfrutando de sus mordidas lentamente se colocó entre sus piernas, acariciando su costado desnudo, no iba mentir, ver a Anthony vestido solo con aquella ropa interior negra que estaba un poco ceñida, alteraba sus sentidos; tan así, que le fue inevitable presionar su entrepierna con bastante rudeza, provocando que Stark echase la cabeza hacia atrás de la sorpresa y el placer, le encantaba esa parte de Barnes, rudo, sensual y salvaje. Unos quejidos continuaron salieron de la garganta del más bajo al sentir como unas mordidas comenzaban a recorrer su cuello, desde la mandíbula hasta donde se encontraba la clavícula, dejando marcas de tonos rojos y morados.

 

—¡Ngh! ¿Qué pasa Bucky-coon? —Rió ante su propio comentario—¿Acaso tienes hambre? —Sin miramientos, tomó con firmeza su cintura y bajó hasta los glúteos, Tony no era una señorita, a él también le gustaba jugar sucio.

 

Logró sacarle una carcajada a Buchanan Barnes, haciendo afirmativa la pregunta del Hombre de Hierro y continuo con las mordidas llenas de gula en su pecho, mientras en un suave frote entre ambas pelvis, se iban formando las erecciones de ambos.

 

Ninguno de los dos, se trataban como una vajilla de porcelana a punto de romperse, se trataban de forma que, para otros, podía llegar a ser hasta hiriente, pero así se apreciaban.

 

Así de amaban en secreto, a su manera.


End file.
